battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
ABBi
'ABBi '(Artificial Battle Bears Intelligence), or the AI (Artificial Intelligence) is a robot that largely controls and manages the Ursa Major's operating systems. While ABBi is artificial life, and technically has no gender, it has a robotic, female voice. It has a single camera for an eye, which appears on computers and doorways all over the Ursa Major during Wil's campaign in Battle Bears -1. ABBi's voice is originally possess a heavy stutter, though after the events that concluded BB-1, it loses its stutter and its voice becomes more feminine. ABBi initially appears a sadistic, menacing, "crazy" antagonist in BB-1, tormenting Wil and attempting to take his life on several occassions. Despite this, it seemingly redeems itself prior to and during Battle Bears Zero, aiding Wil and ultimately saving his life against its own interests. It managed to trick Wil into self-destructing the Ursa Major by using a "Multi-chromatic memory game". ABBi is also considered by some fans to be a parody of GlaDOS and/or Wheatley from the sucessful Portal game series. Appearances Battle Bears -1 Battle Bears Zero It is unknown what exactly happened after Battle Bears -1's dramatic end, because Battle Bears Zero begins with ABBi and Wil on even, yet strained terms, and there is almost no mention of ABBi's final attempt to destroy the Ursa Major and ultimately kill Wil. Despite this, it is speculated that the Huggable seen chewing a bundle of wires at the end of BB-1 caused a power-out, and thus shut down ABBi and stopped the self-destruct sequence. ABBi is also shut down as a result, and reboots, clearing it of its 'insanity' and malicious behaviour. ABBi has no choice but to stay with Wil, trapped on the abandoned Ursa Major. These events are unconfirmed, though, and the events of BB-1 and explained through child-like drawings, in which Wil mentions that he " ... did some really cool stuff and saved the day!". ABBi first appears on the Ursa Major with Wil, reluctantly helping him with minor, insignificant tasks (such as recording a video game for "spacetube"). Wil shows some authority over ABBi, though he still seems somewhat frightened by it. At around the same time, the Ursa Major is seized, and brought down to the Huggable Planet by H.I.P. spacecrafts, unaware that Wil and ABBi are still onboard. Wil subsequently falls out of the ship, and finds himself in the spaceship port of a H.I.P. facility. He fights off numerous Huggables, before ABBi comes to his aid in the form of a backpack- like robotic vessel. ABBi attaches itself to Wil and urges him to run, though he is unaware that Rho is behind them. In vein, Wil attacks Rho, only to have his weapon bounce comically off the robot's chest, having dealt no damage. Rho orders him to "nub over" the "small computer" (ABBi), needing it to override the Ursa Major and gain acess to the Battle Bears' data. Wil and ABBi flee, and eventually escape from the malicious robot, finding themself trapped in the facility with next to no weaponry. They end up in all sorts of trouble, from being attacked by hoards of Huggables to being dummies on a shooting range. With ABBi's help, Wil encounters and defeats the Plant Boss and Tillman, before being thrown into an anti-gravity chamber. After fighting off yet more Huggables, ABBi applies charge to Wil's legs and the two rocket through the facility, causing mass destruction before landing outside in a wide-open courtyard. Trivia *On ABBi's camera lenses, the words "Property of the Battle Bears" is written on the upper side of the lenses while "Exposure to fat may evoke sarcasm" is written on the lower side, hence explaining ABBi's sarcastic tone towards Wil. *ABBi appears on the Chub Scout's default skin, Wil and Gift Wrapped as the backpack in Battle Bears Gold. *ABBi seems to have the ability to produce electricity. This is shown in different cutscenes in Battle Bears Zero. *She is quite similar to GLaDOS from the Portal video game franchise. *Before Wil saw ABBi's actual name in her backpack form, Wil referred to ABBi as Computer. *Even when Wil found out her real name, he pronounced it as "abb-ey", and asked her what it stood for. She then sarcastically replied to Wil. Gallery ABBi.png|ABBi up close BB0 PROMO.png ABBi in Battle Bears Gold.jpg|ABBi in Battle Bears Gold Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:ABBi Category:Battle Bears Zero Category:Characters Category:Battle Bears Fortress